Aesin
House Aesin Originating in the icy regons of Scandinavia, the Sidhe of this house refer to themselves as “Guardians of the North.” House Aesin are lords over nature and able to speak to animals, but like the icy domain they rule, they feel little when it comes to commoners that don't know their place. Despite being highly dutiful and honorable warriors, the majority of House Aesin find themselves on the unseelie side of things. Background The Sundering: With the passing of one age comes a new. We entered a time of hatred and disbelief not long after the mortals found iron. They hunted us for eternal power and wisdom, but for a time we fought back, and unlike in other parts of the world, we managed to calm them. secretly we withdrew, leaving only memories of us, as the newly created Escheat bid us. These memories, although twisted by mortal minds, came to the surface when mortals began to worship the Ancients, now known as the Aesir. Once more, we moved among the mortals as we did during the Mythic Age – as gods. Glamour flowed to us again but ended when the war against the spreading faith called Christianity began. We gave some of our knowledge freely to the mortals who worshipped us. Soon thereafter Vikings began to rage across the world. I see you understand the reason why one of the first Viking attacks recorded was against a Christian church. It’s true. We were behind the attack. Nevertheless, the Vikings soon created their own agendas as well. Many of them founded new kingdoms and created what they saw as a vast empire. But in the shadows we governed their actions. Together with our subjects, Aesin warriors fought bravely. In the end, however, we lost when the citizens of our kingdoms converted to the other side. The Shattering: For the first time since we came into existence, we lost a war. Although our kingdoms converted to Christianity, there were some mortals who still believed in us, so some of our house stayed to protect them while others fled to the Summer Lands, or Alfheim. What happened with the emigrants to the Summer Lands is unknown to us, a mystery that waits for an answer. We stayed here in Midgard for as long as possible, but when the High King declared the withdrawal to Aflehim, we obeyed without question. Second Resurgence: Just like in the elders’ stories and prophecies, a crimson star appeared on the skyline. We dispatched a patrol of hunters and warriors to the Forest of Lies, but they never returned. I remember a battle not far from the borders of Alfheim. I see myself kneeling by the side of a dead man and casting my most powerful cantrips against creatures of darkness. Then my memories go blank. The last thing I remember is traveling over Bifrost to Midgard, listening to the sad tones of Heimdall’s horn. There’s no question about it. The Jotunns are coming for us and we must do whatever it takes to stop them. Shattered Dreams: Our plan was to return to our ancient homelands and make our stand there. These dreams were shattered when the Dreaming placed most of us here in Concordia. Speculations arose that since we found these lands during the Sundering it was our duty to now protect them. none of us knows the truth, but the Dreaming must have placed us here so that we would restore fae society, and commoners now believe that they can sit on our thrones and rule what’s rightfully ours. This must end. We all have our place to fill in fate’s grand design, and the commoners must learn their true place. If not, we’ll lose and the Jotunns will rule after Ragnarök. Blazon: Our blazon carries with it both history and power. In past times it’s said we owned the ability to shapeshift to the form of an owl. It’s a wise bird but also a strong predator. You can see this symbolism on our beautiful blazon: A golden own stands centered against a gray background. On either side lie golden runes Uruz and Ansuz, which represent our primal powers and strengths. Society Aesin Life: Our lives aren’t easy. Each new day brings with it new trials to overcome. Since the daw of the Dreaming, although we try to live “normal” lives, we of Aesin blood have acted as guardians against the Jotunn Dream. Most of us prefer to live in natural surroundings since it reminds us of our ancient home. Still, there are those who’ve begun to adapt to the city lifestyle as well. In the new life we now live, we still carry on our old traditions. The women rule the home, while the men perform the hunt and war. We share different responsibilities and by doing so we become more than a house – we become a family. Our men dress in furs and robust clothing so that they can go into battle with ease. We women dress in elaborate clothing, usually with runes embroiled along the arms. In our culture jewelry and weapons measure our status. Our jewels are made of amethyst, silver, gold, and bronze. Mothers tend to have the most jewelry. Female Aesin: In our society, each woman plays a large role in day-to-day business. Men revere us as honorable life givers, matriarchs, and wise knowledge keepers. Most of us tend to spend our lives studying the transcendent powers of the Dreaming, while others such as myself become Volvas. Women are the caretakers of the old, the children, and the dying. Never wavering, they go where there’s a need for them. women raise all Aesin childlings, teaching them discipline, responsibility, and living by the virtues. Those women who desire to become Volvas must know that we – sisters – have an even larger responsibility toward the faerie community than others have. We are those whom men call upon before going into battle, the ones whom everyday Aesin fear and revere. We are women with powers beyond regular fae, proficient in cantrips and soothsaying. A Volva is proud of her heritage and carries on the traditions of House Aesin without doubting the ways of the house. The wooden staff we gain at our inauguration into the Volva sisterhood is something we proudly carry with us wherever we go. Mothers are those who raise our childlings. All of you have one or more mothers. They’ve accepted the joy of introducing newborn Aesin to our way of living. When childlings reach the age where they’ll pass the Fior-Righ, the mother hands over the responsibility to a master. Our female skalds are a minority. Women who become skalds focus their entertaining ability on singing and poetry. Feared, loved, all knowing – these words describe the common opinion concerning the Sisters Three, rulers of the Adhene called Moirae. Since the dawn of the Dreaming, these women have spun their threads of fate for all living creatures. Scholars of our house believe that the Norns are the true source of Aesin blood, and the sisters have never done anything to dispute this claim. They’re independent of House Aesin, and we have no control over them, yet the sisters come to us from time to time with their cryptic prophecies and warnings. Male Aesin: Our Aesin men have large muscles, gleaming eyes, and long gold-brown hair that falls down their back and upper torso. The men take everything they do even more seriously than the women do. Their responsibility isn’t only to fight the Dark Dream, but also to provide their family with what’s needed. I have yet to hear a complaint about something done by an Aesin man; they make sure to succeed at all cost. Regrettably, they’re equally good at bragging. Take everything they tell you with a pinch of salt. Impressing you is what they want. Men love to talk about their kills, women, and weapons. In the male society, their weapons measure their status. We women could care less about their blades and axes, but by pretending we do, we give them hope and confidence. Our hunters are our greatest weapon in the war against the Jotunns. Their ability to track is unmatched by any other house, and in this age we have a great need for them in order to find our lost kinain and house members. The hunters are now tracking them down, and with each group, a Volva follows to make contact with possible new allies. These are honorable men who spend their lives studying the art of war. Without them, we would have lost our eternal war long ago. Unlike skalds, the warriors and hunters go through extensive physical training, and sometimes we even send them out on life-threatening missions to see whether they’re worthy of becoming Aesin warriors. Their entire education is like a second Fior-Righ. Berserkers are the cursed elite force among the warriors. These thirteen men accept the heavy burden of protecting our house ruler by donning ancient, magical armor that shields them from all attacks with weapons and allows them to fight beyond their regular capacity. The problem is that once unleashed, berserkers are impossible to stop until they’re dead or we’ve won. Wearing the berserker armor poisons the mind, and their sanity is the price they pay for becoming a member of this respected and feared group. Legends, songs, stories, and music would become forever lost if it weren’t for the skalds. Those who choose this profession gain their training from an older skald who wants them to take his place when he’s gone. Fame comes to you if you manage to get a skald to come to your home during feast times. Skalds help keep us dedicated to our aims by telling ancient tales and inspiring us in battle. The Virtue Council: With the founding of House Aesin, our lives changed. Following the path of destiny, Queen Ragnelf created the Virtue Council. Nine Aesin sit in the council with a majority of Unseelie, as the court with the most members has more seats on the council. Currently there are six Unseelie and three Seelie that occupy the seats. Their purpose is to decide on matters of grave importance for the house and to act as judges during special trials. Fior-Righ: We value our connection to nature, and this is why we allow it to become an important part of our Fior-Righ. Unlike most other houses, our test of survival is for real. If you aren’t worthy enough to become a wilder, you’ll die. We can’t afford any weakness in the war, because success will be impossible unless we’re strong and efficient. e As a young childling, perhaps age nine or ten, you’ll wake up – boys and girls together, as a family – somewhere in a forest. You’ll have no tools or weapons to use except your mind and no one to rely on except your fellow Aesin. Danger will lurk behind every tree and bush, and you must function as a family to survive. If you survive for a week, we dispatch a band of hunters that tracks you down and brings you back to us. When you return, the High Lord performs the Saining ceremony, where you’ll learn your true name. Then it’s time to take the oath of virtues to become a true Aesin Wilder. Mechanics Boon More than other changelings, members of House Aesin have a strong connection to nature. As lords of man and animal alike, Aesin changelings have the ability to speak with forest animals. Make an Intelligence + Empathy roll against your Banality +3 each time your character wishes to understand an animal. You may speak for a number of minutes equal to your successes. Flaw While still caring for their subjects, changelings belonging to House Aesin have a tendency to have a master-slave relationship with them. Nevertheless, they feel obligated to protect their loyal servants, and occasionally they might feel something else for them. in the end, however, Aesin keep their Deep Dreaming flaw, although the Mists upon reentry in Midgard have weakened it. They receive a +3 difficulty on all Social rolls involving anyone other than nobles.